You're my Maid?
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Shindou asked his father if he can have his own maid? But what if his father ask a certain girl to be a maid that is actually Shindou's crush? Rated T for safety. Shindou x OC WARNING: Last Chapter will be LEMON! I repeat: The last chapter will be LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san~! Welcome to another Shindou x Akara story~! I was inspired by a picture of Tenma wearing a maid outfit serving Shindou which he was very shock about that. That picture was a part of a doujinshi called "らぶてんっっ〜レジスタンスジャパンがやってきた!" by プティ1号&2号.**

**The link is this: (http) : (/) (/) (www).(pixiv).net(/) (member) (_) (illust).(php) (?) (mode) (=) (manga) (&) (illust) (_) (id) (=) (39618583)**

**Just remove the brackets and space and you'll be there in a jiff. The picture of Tenma wearing a maid outfit is on panel 7 and 8.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the doujinshi except my OC. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Now then, enjoy!~〜〜**

* * *

**~Shindou's P.O.V. ~**

I was playing my piano as I wait for one of the maids to bring me tea. Man, their taking forever to prepare it. I wonder what's taking them so long. That's when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Shindou-sama, your tea is ready." A soft voice ringed. Weird, I don't recognized this voice before but-wait, that voice sounded familiar.

"You may come in." I said while still playing my piano.

The door opens revealing a girl who has fair skin and she's a year younger than me with scarlet hair tied into a low ponytail and violet-purple eyes. Unlike the maids that serve here, she's wearing a red maid outfit decorated with frills and hearts on the apron and reddish-pink headdress-bow on her head. On her hands is a tray filled with snacks, a cup, and a teapot.

I look up and somehow my heart jumped, also made me press the wrong key of the piano, when I saw the maid entering the room.

"H-Hanaraki-san!?" I shouted. I can't believe it! Hanaraki Akara, my longtime crush, is here?! In a maid outfit?! I can feel myself blushing, seeing how cute Akara is wearing a maid outfit but I shook that thought away.

"I-i-is something the matter, Sh-Shindou-sama?" Akara hesitantly asked. I could see her trembling a little. I guess I must have startled her with my shouting.

"A-ah, it's nothing." I calmly answer her question and asked, "But, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to work at the flower shop?"

"O-oh about that, well…" Akara then began explaining about what happened at the flower shop.

_~Flashback~_

"_Eh?! The flower shop is close?!" Akara said in shock while looking at the flower shop. She just arrived the flower shop after school, but she wasn't expected to be closed. She saw a note that was on the door. It says:_

_We're very sorry, but we are close for a vacation. We'll be back in a month._

_~Flower Shop manager_

"_What should I do now?" Akara wondered. She needs to earn money while her older brother works very hard at the hospital. But where is she going to work while her part-time job is off for a vacation._

_Just then, a black car came to a stop in front of the flower shop. The window of the car is slowly sinking revealing a late 30 man with brown hair wearing a suit. His brown eyes locked on Akara's violet eyes._

"_Excuse me, miss." The man said, "May I ask you a favor?"_

"_A favor?" Akara echoed._

"_Yes," he answered, "You see my son had asked me if he can have his own maid and I say yes, but he hasn't found a perfect one at school since he has his own fan club there and that will be a big problem for him."_

"_So what is it that you need?" Akara questioned. _

"_Will you please be my son's maid?" the man asked Akara._

"_N-Nani?!" Akara said in shocked._

_~End of Flashback~_

I face palmed myself. My own father had asked my crush to be my maid?! I haven't told him that I have a crush on her at school but I'm not sure whether to thank him or screw him. Whoa, that last part was pretty mean, well he's my father but that doesn't mean that he (Shindou's Father) should asked her (Akara) out of the blue!

"Your father said that I'll get paid for serving you but… I-I don't know what a maid does, except they serve people at a café but this is kind of different to me…" Akara walked towards me while carefully balancing the tray. However, the teapot tipped over and spilled it on my shirt.

"Ah!" I yelled due to how hot the tea is.

"G-gomenesai, Shindou-sama!" Akara apologized, "I-I'll go clean it up right away!" she place the tray on the table that is right next to the piano and scurried away to get a handkerchief.

"Y-you don't have-"I was about to tell her it's okay, but Akara had already left to go get a napkin. Usually I scold the maids for spilling the tea, but to Akara it was different. I'm kind of treating her differently than the other maids.

Akara came back holding a handkerchief in her hand. She then walks towards me and came to a stop.

"Sorry to make you wait. Let me clean it for you please." Akara started cleaning my shirt. I blush even redder than Akara's own hair. Her face was closer to mine! Well except that her eyes are focusing on cleaning my shirt so she didn't notice me blushing. My heart is beating faster every time Akara's hand brush through my shirt with the handkerchief and sometimes her fingers will slid off from it and touch my shirt, which increase my heart rate. Oh I wish we can stay like this forever.

But sadly, Akara had cleaned up all the spill that was on my shirt. She backs away to give me space.

"Well then, enjoy yourself, Shindou-sama." Akara was about to leave, but I caught her wrist right before she heads out the door,

"Hanaraki-san, you can just call me Shindou. 'Shindou-sama' is only for the maids." I tell her. Well yeah, she's my maid who else?

Akara was fluster by my proposal.

"B-but that wouldn't be fair to them!" she protested.

I chuckled. She's so cute. "That's an order. After all, you are my maid now." I can see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-if that's what you wish for, Shindou-kun…" then she walks out the door, closing it right behind her.

I smile to myself and took a sip of the tea that is still left on the teapot. Akara as my maid is a wish come true. She might have troubles about being a maid stuff, but she might overcome them. And maybe... I'll tell her how I feel about her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Shindou's P.O.V.: The Next Day~**

I couldn't help but think about yesterday. I never expected Akara as my maid. I'm really happy about it. Well, her reason of being a maid is that she needs to earn money since her part-time job at the flower shop is close for vacation. If the owner of the shop came back, then Akara will come back for her job and leave me there. I don't want her to leave. But I'm starting to feel selfish when it comes to Akara. Man, I'm really in love with this girl, huh?

"Shindou, are you there?"a hand wave right in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and find Kirino in front of me. Wait, what happened to the lesson?

"Is the lesson over?" I asked.

Kirino nodded. "You weren't paying attention at class. You never space out in class. Did something happened?"

I blush when my best friend ask me that. Should I tell him that my crush is working as my maid? No, then he'll ask me who it is.

"I-it's nothing." I reassured him with a smile.

"But-" The bell ring right before Kirino can ask more questions. Oh thank God!

"Come on, Kirino. We'll be late for practice if we don't hurry." I told him as I get up from my seat.

"Right." he said and does the same thing.

We both walk out the classroom and head to the soccer club room.

**~Kirino's P.O.V.~**

Shindou is acting weird this lately. Ever since we entered the club room, I turn glance at Shindou who has a red face. Wondering why his face is suddenly red, I look to his direction and saw Akara talking with the other first-years. Akara had already wore her soccer uniform since she's the only girl in the team. I return my glance at Shindou when his face gets redder when he heard Akara smile.

Hmm, daydreaming in class, acting very weird, saw a red-face Shindou looking at Akara, and the red face had turn Shindou into a bright tomato when Akara smile.

'Oh I see what's going on there.~' I smirk to myself without Shindou realizing it.

**~Normal P.O.V.: After Practice~ (Sorry, I'm just being lazy... -.-;)**

After practice, Kirino asked Shindou if they can study together at Shinou's place. Shindou, however, wasn't sure about it at first, but he agreed with his friend and the twosome head to Shindou's place. Since Akara is on an errand for her brother, Shindou is relieve that Kirino won't know that the scarlet-haired girl is working as his maid.

As they arrived at Shindou's place, they saw Akara waiting at the gates of the Shindou residence, much to Shindou's and Kirino's surprise.

"Hanaraki-san? What are you doing here? Aren't you at the hospital as usual?" Kirino asked the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"W-well, I told Nii-san that I have to work as Shindou-kun's maid since the owner of the flower shop had gone off on a vacation." Akara explained to the pink-haired boy.

"Shindou's maid?" Kirino blinked as he turn his head to see Shindou blushing red.

**~Shindou's P.O.V.~**

As the three of us went inside at my place, Akara will be back to serve us snacks while me and Kirino study for a test. I felt like I want to crawl into a hole and hide there forever... Just then, we heard a soft knock on the door of my bedroom. I recognized the knock and said, "Come in".

"Sorry to make you two wait..." the door open revealing Akara in the same maid outfit as yesterday holding a tray by the handles.

The tray has snacks on it and two cups facing upside down on the small plates. On the center of the tray is a teapot with fancy designs on it. She place the tray right next to us carefully not to spill the tea again.

"W-well then, I'll be going-" Akara was about to leave, but Kirino tug on the frills of the dress which made her look at him.

"You don't have to go anywhere." Kirino told Akara,"Why don't you stay with us?" Wait, what?

"But-" Kirino tug the frills harder and pleaded, "It's only for a while. We don't want to get all alone, do we?"

"W-well..." Akara then looks at me as if what is she going to do. Then I look at Kirino's hand that is still clutching on the frills of the dress. Does he really want Akara to stay? My eyes then look at Kirino's and I can see him with a faint smirk. I wonder why? I looked at Akara and sighed.

"Hanaraki-san, you may stay with us for a while." I ordered her.

"I-is it alright?" Akara hesitantly asked me.

"Of course." I answered, "After all, you still have homework from you other classes, right?"

Akara nod and grab her school bag and join us at the table. Me and Kirino study while Akara do her homework. I notice the scarlet-haired girl struggling on her homework. Her eyebrows furrowed while pouting in front of her homework. Kirino notice as well and tap Akara on the shoulder that made her look at him.

"What's wrong, Akara-chan?" Kirino asked Akara in sympathetic which made her look at him. Wait, did he just called her 'Akara-chan'?!

"W-well, I have some trouble on this math problem..." Akara's voice trailed off as she look back at the problem again.

"Really?" Kirino stood up from his seat and walk towards Akara. He hovers above her as he look at the problem. His hand is almost touching Akara's.

What the heck is Kirino doing?! First tugging the frills, pleading Akara to stay, and then leaning towards Akara while his hand is barely touching her's?! I started to feel my blood boiling with envy. I watched as Kirino helps Akara's math problem.

I'm started to feel jealous on Kirino. He used to love Akara and he even confesses her, but Akara turn him down politely. I was happy that she didn't accept Kirino but sad at the same time that he got turned down. But Akara told him that they can still be friends forever which he agrees. But, what happened to the we-can-still-be-friends thing?! Kirino is just flirting with her!

"Shindou-kun, are you alright?" Akara's caring voice rings through my ears that made me snapped out of my thoughts.

"S-sure I'm fine." I said with a smile, except it's a fake one. *Sigh*, it's going to be a long day...

**~15 minutes later...~**

This is torture here! Ever since Kirino had helped Akara her homework, he's been flirting her in a past few minutes! Kirino promised Akara that they'll friends but no! He just keep flirting with my maid!

Hold on! Since when did I thought of Akara as my maid?! Akara's here because she needed money for her and her older brother but I didn't mean Akara as my maid forever. I'm starting to feel selfish already.

"You know Akara-chan, I think you'll be much beautiful if you have your hair flowing." Kirino suggested as he look at the scarlet-haired girl who is cleaning up the table.

"Really? I never thought about it..." Akara reached out her ponytail. Her fingers run through her soft scarlet hair of the ponytail.

Then, Kirino place his hands on Akara's shoulder and led her towards the mirror. He made her sit on a chair that is in front of the mirror and grab my hairbrush that is right next to it.

"May I?" Kirino asked me, gesturing if he can use my brush.

"Sure." I was going to say 'no', but I don't want my friend to get suspicious. I watched Kirino slowly take out Akara's ponytail, letting the scarlet hair flow freely. It's very long as I expected to be. Anyway, Kirino brush her hair with my brush. The brush went through easily on Akara's hair. It must have been soft and silky. I wish I could do the same thing to Akara...

After a few minutes, Kirino had finished brushing Akara's hair after putting the finishing touch. And just like what Kirino said, Akara does look more beautiful than before! I couldn't help but blush just by looking at Akara with her hair all loosened up. My heart is beating like crazy wanting to say something to Akara.

"Y-you look beautiful, H-Hanaraki-san." I complimented Akara and mentally curse myself for stuttering like an idiot.

"Arigatou, Shindou-kun." Akara smile which makes my heart beating faster than before. She's so cute just by looking at her!

"I have to go now. It's getting late." Kirino looked at my clock on the wall before packing his things in his school bag.

"Ja nee." Kirino waved goodbye. Before he can leave, he winked at Akara which makes me even more jealous. I watched Kirino left my door and out of my house. Silence fell through the room.

I'm starting to lose my control there. After seeing Kirino flirts with Akara, my emotions started to runs up.

"Shindou-kun, are you alright?" Akara breaks the silence. She walked towards me and place her hand on my shoulder.

Instead of giving her an answer, I grab her shoulders and pinned her to the nearest wall. Great, now I lost control and I pinned her to a wall. Stupid jealousy! Akara was looking straight at me. I couldn't tell if she's scared of confused.

"Sh-Shin-"Before Akara can say anything, I smashed my lips on to her's. It felt soft and taste sweet. I don't know whether Akara is shocked or not since my eyes are closed enjoying the kiss. I snapped back in reality and broke the kiss. I stepped back so Akara have space and touched my lips. I just kissed Akara...

"Sh-Shindou-kun...?" Akara called my name. I glance at Akara and saw her shocked expression. I turn away so back is facing Akara.

"Hanaraki-san," I said, "You may leave."

"B-but Shindou-kun-"

"That's an order."

"I-I understand..." I can hear Akara walking out the door and close it behind her.

Why? Why does it have to happened? I just stole Akara's first (?) kiss. I wonder what Akara is thinking after I kissed her? Now I'm afraid to confront her again.

**~Akara's P.O.V.~**

Shindou had kissed me, but why? I touched my lips where Shindou had kissed me. The sensation still lingers. My face slowly turns red when I think about the scene. I haven't notice it, but I think I'm in love with Shindou...

* * *

**Spoiler Alert: The last chapter I might change the rating of the story.**

**Spring: And also, a busy week for me. MPA concert, soccer game this weekend and field trip! And don't forget school as well... -.-**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Akara's P.O.V.: A few days later~**

A few days later ever since Shindou kissed me, he starts acting cold towards me and giving me harsh comments on my work saying I'm a nervous wreck since I kept on hesitating so much and a clumsy maid for spilling the tea. Could it be that Shindou didn't forgive himself for kissing me? Whenever I saw Shindou, my heart kept on beating fast. Could this be love? The same love that Kirino has for me? And that kiss... does Shindou really love me so much? So many questions in my head and there's no answer to all of them.

"-ka-chan? Aka-chan?" I snap out of my thoughts and found Aoi standing in front of me. We're in the same class together along with the other first-years and Aoi is my first friend along with Tenma. She knew that I have a job as a maid for Shindou and dreamily imagine me and Shindou together as a couple which made me confused at first before Shindou kissed me.

"Aoi-chan? Is class over?" I questioned.

"Yes. You weren't paying attention. Did something happened at Shindou's place?" Aoi asked me.

Well, I can't lie to my friend so I guess it's better to tell her. So I explain to Aoi what happened in a past few days. She was actually shock after I have explain everything.

"It's must be hard now after Shindou-senpai had kissed you." Aoi said.

"Un. I don't know why he did it after Kirino-kun left." I sighed.

"Maybe Shindou-senpai have some feelings for you." Aoi guessed.

"Feelings?" I echoed.

Aoi nodded.

"Shindou-senpai loves you." Aoi told me. My face is starting to heat up.

"Th-that's impossible!" I protested, "How can you tell that Shindou-senpai loves me?"

"Well, it happened when Shindou-senpai took a glance at you every practice." Aoi said.

_~Flashback: Before Akara had a job as Maid~_

_Aoi was watching the team along with Midori and Akane. The blue-haired girl notice Shindou was looking at Akara who is passing the ball to Tenma and then back to focus on practice. The brown-haired prodigy keeps doing it until the ball hit him right in the head. Everyone gather around Shindou asking him if he's okay, which he reply "I'm okay"._

_However, every practice Shindou will always have his eyes drifted on the scarlet-haired girl.  
_

_"Is Shindou-senpai feeling alright?" Aoi questioned._

_"That guy kept on staring at Aka-chan from start to finish." Midori said while her arms are crossed._

_Akane notice a blush on the brown-haired prodigy's face while looking at the scarlet-haired girl._

_"Do you think that Shin-sama is in love with Akara-chan?" she wondered._

_Aoi and Midori look at each other and then to Akane. After a few minutes of silence,_

_"Eeehhh?!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's when we figure out that Shindou is in love with you." Aoi said to me, which I was shocked.

"I-I never notice it all." I stuttered, "I always thought that Shindou was looking something or someone behind me."

"You really are innocent, Aka-chan." Aoi shook her head while smiling.

"Eh? What do you mean, Aoi-chan?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Never mind. Anyways, let's go to practice." Aoi grabbed my hand and drag me to the field.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

At the field, as Aoi said Akara look and find Shindou staring at her. The brunette playmaker notice her staring at him and look away.

All the Raimon team notice the two giving glances each other, but no one know why except for a certain pink-haired defender.

Aoi had explained Akane and Midori about her conversation with Akara.

"Are you serious?!" Midori shouted making everyone look at the managers' direction. Midori just glare at them, causing them go back to where they were.

"Un. Aka-chan had explain it all to me." Aoi told the two second-years managers.

"I knew that Shin-sama loves Aka-chan..." Akane said while her head is hung low. We all know that Akane loves Shindou, but after seeing the brunette playmaker falling in love with the scarlet-haired girl, it's the best thing that you need to give up on someone when they fall in love with someone else.

"Akane..." Aoi said while Midori place her hand on the two-braided manager's shoulder.

"Daijoubu, Akane!" Midori reassured, "They are plenty fishes in the sea! Even if they don't have Shindou's characteristics!"

This made Akane smile.

"Hai. I wish Shin-sama and Aka-chan good luck." she said.

**~Shindou's P.O.V.~**

I watch Akara practice with the other first-year players while I practice with the other second-years and third-years. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss scene from the past few days. Screw to Kirino! It's his fault that made me kiss her! And now, I acted cold towards Akara ever since then. I regretted for being so mean to her.

Not paying attention on what I am doing, I kicked the ball towards the net real hard, but it bounces back from the post and hit it back to me at the face. I place my hand over face and it felt like it was burning. Mental note, never kick a soccer ball with anger or else you'll hurt someone, something, or yourself.

Everyone started gather around me saying, "Shindou! Daijoubu?!" or "Captain, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." I said before looking up. As I look up, I can see everyone gather around me. But the person I didn't see is Akara... I search for the scarlet-haired girl and found her in distance. Our eyes met, her beautiful violet eyes and my brown eyes. But it didn't last long until Akara turned away. During practice, Akara didn't look at me. Not even taking a glance at me. Maybe I push her too hard after what happened a few days back. Sigh, what am I going to do?

After practice, we all go to the locker room to change. Well, Akara went to the other locker room since she's a girl and the rest of us are all guys. I couldn't stop thinking on how I should talk to Akara now since I've been so mean to her. I started to have a feeling that someone is watching me but I ignore it. We got ourselves dressed and went home. As I got out of the school grounds with Kirino, I saw Akara left with Tsurugi. My blood began to boiling again, but I realized that both of their brothers were in the same hospital together.

"Shindou, daijoubu?" Kirino tap my shoulder that made me turn around.

"U-un. I'm fine." I said with a fake smile to hide my anger towards my best friend and urge myself not to punch Kirino is the face.

"Kirino, I'll be heading home now. Bye." And then I walk away leaving Kirino standing all alone.

**~Kirino's P.O.V.~**

As I watch Shindou left, I notice that Shindou was resisting himself to not go berserk. I know that Shindou's smile was fake and his hand turned into a fist, trembling, as if he wants to punch me right into the face.

"Did I actually went too far from my flirting to Akara-chan?" I wondered.

Oh yeah, I flirted Akara in a few days and it made Shindou jealous. But it wasn't to get Akara to be mine. It was just to get Shindou to spill out his feelings to the flower maiden.

However, I think I went overboard and ever since then, I visited Shindou's place and find him started being cold to Akara. Okay, that was totally my fault there. Maybe I shouldn't have flirted Akara so Shindou will confess. I hope everything will turn out okay for them.

**~Akara's P.O.V.~**

I slowly made it to Shindou residence. I just got back from the hospital after what I told my older brother about what happened at Shindou's place in a few days ago.

_~Flashback~_

_"So that's what happened..." Akoro comment._

_I've explained my older brother, Akoro, about what happened in a few days ago, especially that kiss scene in his office. I blush when I explain it to Akoro-nii and even the image of it pop into my head._

_"I don't know why he did it." I said, "My friend says that Shindou-kun loves me, but I don't know if it's the love that Kirino-kun used to have when he had a crush on me."_

_"Then maybe it is." Akoro said, "He kissed you cause he loves you. And Kirino-kun started flirting you was to get Shindou jealous so he can tell you how he feels."_

_I look at him with a surprise look on my face._

_"Kirino-kun did all this just to help Shindou-kun?" I wondered._

_"It's possible. Kirino-kun knew Shindou-kun for a very long time so he might have already known that Shindou-kun loves you." Akoro guessed._

_Akoro-nii look at me with a serious glare which made me shiver a little. _

_"Aka-chan, do you love Shindou-kun?" he inquired._

_I gulped as I think about it. I do have a tiny crush on him ever since I first met him at the soccer clubroom. Every practice, I can feel someone watching me while my back is turn but I just ignore it. And the job at Shindou's place is like a blessing. No, it was fate that brought me to Shindou's place so I can get to know him more. The better I get to know him, the tiny crush of mine have gone bigger. So I know what's my answer is..._

_"Hai, I love Shindou. Shindou Takuto." I said with honesty._

_Then, Akoro-nii place his hand on my shoulder._

_"You still have your job at Shindou's residence, right?" he asked._

_I nodded 'yes'._

_"Go tell him." he said, "Tell him how I feel."_

_"B-but-"_

_"I'm sure he still have feelings for you. Now go and see your love." Akoro protested._

_I nod again before walk out his office and the hospital._

_~End of flashback~_

Talking to Akoro-nii have gave me the courage to go and meet Shindou. As I reached out the button to speak, I heard the gates open. I jumped with surprise to see the gates open by themselves. Just then, I saw someone walking towards my way. When I notice the greyish-brown locks of hair, my heart jumped.

"Sh-Shindou-kun..." I said quietly as Shindou stop in front of me.

**~Shindou's P.O.V.~**

I met Akara face to face, not dare to speak or move. There was silence between us. Why does this happened sometimes?

"H-Hanaraki-san?" I (finally!) said, breaking the tension.

"H-hai?" Akara respond with her soft but sweet voice that rings through to my ears.

"You should go and get dressed. I have something for you to do." I said.

"Something for me to do?" she echo.

I nodded 'yes'.

"Please do it quick." I demand her.

"U-understood." Akara walk past by me and head to my mansion.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

In Shindou's bedroom, Akara, now dressed in her maid outfit, is pouring tea in Shindou's cup.

"Wh-what is it that you want to do, Shindou-kun?" Akara asked as she gave the cup to the brunette.

Shindou took the cup and drinks it.

"I'll tell you soon. You may leave now." Shindou place the cup on the plate before giving it to Akara.

"H-hai. As you wish, Shindou-kun." Akara took the cup and place it on the tray and picks it up before heading out the door. However, Akara tried to turned the door knob, but it won't open.

"Sh-Shindou-kun..." Akara stammered.

"Nani?" Shindou inquired.

"Th-the door won't open..."

* * *

**Spring: Okay, I lied about the part that this chapter was suppose to be the last one ^^; *almost got hit by a text book* Hey! I wasn't sure that if I end this fanfic with 3 chapters so nah, that's too boring~! So, I decided that the 4th chapter will be the last one (I hope). However, it will be my first time writing a Rated-M chapter so I'll do my best!  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter minna! **

**Reviews please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: HINTS OF LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Don't like lemon, don't read it!**

**I don't own anything! Credit belongs to LEVEL-5!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Shindou's P.O.V.~**

"What do you mean?" I asked Akara while heading to the door.

"I tried to open the door, but it won't move." Akara reply.

I reach the door knob and give it a twist. It won't turn a bit. That's strange... I could have sworn the door is open the last time I came here. It's also open when Akara enters the room. What could have happen since then?

"What should we do, Shindou-kun?" Akara asked.

I sighed and said, "I guess we have no choice but to wait. Th rest of the maids have a day off and my father is off work."

"Oh, okay." Akara said.

We both sat on the couch and stayed silent. None of us didn't move a muscle. All I can hear is the alarm clock ticking and my heart beating. Sigh. Why does silence have to ruin the moment?

"Ano Hanaraki-san," I (finally) began the talking, "I'm sorry for what happened in a past few days."

I took a glance at Akara, which she was staring at her hands clutching on her maid dress. I took a deep breath and said;

"For the way I acted, I didn't really mean to get so cold to you. I just couldn't forgive myself for what I did. And that kiss," I stop my sentence as an image of me kissing Akara appeared in my head as I blush, but I shook it off and continued, "My feelings just took control over me. I felt jealous of Kirino flirting with you."

My hands began to turned into a fist.

"I know it's kinda weird, when it comes to you I felt selfish and obsessed to have you for myself." Tears began streaming from my eyes. Great! Now I'm crying like a baby in front of Akara! What is Akara going to say now?!

I felt a pair of warm hands wiping my tears away. I look up to see Akara, smiling while holding my face with her hands. It feels exactly warm and soft at the same time.

"I forgive, Shindou-kun." Akara reassured. I feel relieve that Akara forgive me.

"Shindou-kun, do you really love me?" she asked me curiously.

.

.

.

DING!

W-w-why would Akara want to know if I love her?! Oh my kami! My heart is beating faster than before! How should I explain this?!

"Sh-Shindou-kun, are you okay?" Akara asked me with concerned. Okay, take a deep breath Takuto. Relax and tell Akara that you love her.

"It's kinda hard to explain this," I started, "From the first look at you, I could have sworn that I saw a beautiful rose right in front of me. You're very sweet and kind like cherry blossoms. And your voice is sound like a goddess, singing along with a melodious sound."

Akara's face flushed by my compliments about her. Wow, since when did I became so poetic? Well, everything that I just said wasn't really a poem, is it?

"Th-thank you, Shindou-kun. That's very sweet of you..." Akara praised me, which made me blush.

"Y-your welcome..." I muttered.

**~Akara's P.O.V.~**

It was getting late and Shindout told me that he needs to go take a shower when it's late. I could have sworn that Shindou's face is beet red than the ones from last time. He said once he finish, I need to face the wall. I tilt my head in confusion on what he meant, but then I realized something. My face turned redder than my hair. I agree to do what Shindou said and he went to his private bathroom. Once he's inside his bathroom, I started making his bed so he can sleep for the night.

I couldn't help but to sniff the faint scent of Shindou's. It smelled musky, just like Shindou himself... wait what? I shook that thought away from my head. I'm started acting like a scented pervert now...

After making the bed, I start preparing the clothes for Shindou. However, just like from the bed, I started sniffing on Shindou's shirt. It still has Shindou's scent.

"It really does smell like Skindou-kun's scent..." I mumbled and my eyes started to feel sleepy.

No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open, they felt heavier and heavier... And then, she collapse on Shindou's bed and everything went black out.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

The bathroom door swung open, exposing Shindou with his boxers on and a towel around his neck. He was about to walk out of the bathroom, but froze when he saw Akara in his bed. If Akara sees Shindou without a shirt, Shindou will have to crawl into a hole and never come out!

But then, he heard a soft snore and realize that Akara is sleeping. Shindou approached to Akara's sleeping figure and saw her sleeping so peacefully. He finds his shirt on Akara's hold.

"She must have preparing the clothes for me after my bath." Shindou said to himself.

It's very sweet of Akara doing all this for Shindou. And she's so cute when she sleeps like that... Wait what?! His hormones kick in with a great speed and so does his heart. It's like he wants Akara even more. Not realizing his actions, Shindou reached his hand out to touch Akara's face and caress it. He can see Akara leaning in his touch in her sleep.

Shindou try to control himself this time, but it was no use. Akara's skin was so tempting. So Shindou close the gap and plant a soft kiss on Akara's cheek and trailed down to her neck. It caused Akara to moan softly when the brunette nips on her neck. Shindou couldn't help but to blush on the scarlet-haired maid's cute moan.

Want to hear the scarlet-haired maid's moan, Shindou carefully turn Akara so her back shows the buttons on the back of her maid dress. The brunette started to undo the buttons from the dress without waking the scarlet-haired maid. However, just as he half way to the dress, Akara's eyes began to open slowly. Once full conscious, she turned to see Shindou unbuttoning her dress and began to blush.

"Sh-Shindou-kun?!" Akara screeched which startled the brunette and he pull himself back away from Akara.

"H-Hanaraki-san!" Shindou screeched back.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Akara questioned as she holding and firmly to her unbuttoned dress up to her body before Shindou can see her exposed skin.

"I just finished my bath until I saw you sleeping in my bed. Then," Shindou's voice trailed off. He doesn't want to tell Akara about what he's doing to her when she's asleep.

"Shindou-kun?" Akara called out his name, "If don't want to say anything, please don't hesitate." Then she smile, "I'll do anything to help you out."

"But Hanaraki-san," Shindou protested.

"I already knew what you did after you saw me." Akara's words made Shindou's face turned redder.

"Y-you knew?" He asked nervously, "B-but your asleep."

"I was. But in my sleep, I can smell your scent." Akara blushes in embarrassment, "I guess it because that I was sniffing your shirt while you're in the bathroom. It really smells nice."

Shindou almost faint after what Akara said about his scent.

"I-if you knew that I'm here," Shindou paused and then look away, "Th-then-"

"You don't have to say anymore, Shindou-kun." Akara said, "I kinda figure it out what you're doing."

Shindou started to feel guilty. Now he won't forgive himself forever. Not even God won't forgive him.

"I-I'm sorry." Shindou apologized and faced Akara and blurts out, "I just couldn't help it! I love you! I want you! I want everything from you! I'm so obsessed with you!" Tears appears again from Shindou's eyes.

"Shindou-kun," Akara started wipe off the tears from Shindou's eyes, "If you really want me, then I'll let you do it."

Shindou was shock about Akara's proposal, but at the same time he's afraid that he'll hurt her.

"But Hanaraki-san, I can't." Shindou said, "I'm afraid that I'll hurt you and I won't forgive myself."

"Daijoubu, Shindou-kun." Akara smiled, "As long everything's okay, I have no regrets."

"You sure?" Shindou asked and Akara nodded, "I'm sure."

Whether if Akara was serious or not, Shindou thinks that Akara is doing this for him. But what will happened in the next day and Akara doesn't remember anything? She'll avoided him for her life! But Akara had given him access to do everything to her. He just hope she'll won't regret it.

Akara shifts her place so her back is facing Shindou. The brunette can see the buttons that he half done and exposed Akara's skin and bra strap. Muster the courage, Shindou resume unbuttoning Akara's dress. After Shindou undo all the buttons, he slowly peels the dress off from Akara's body and throws it next to the bed.

As Akara turned around, Shindou looked at her body and blush. This is the first time he get to see Akara's full body since they both were in separate changing room for soccer. All Shindou can see now was Akara's exposed skin body along with her bra and panties. The brunette leans in to Akara's ear and whispers; "You have a nice body..." and his hands started to roam the scarlet-haired girl's slender body, which caused her to moan.

Shindou then leans in slowly and brushed his and Akara's lips together. He felt Akara's arms wrapped around his neck to deepened the kiss a little. The first kiss was forceful and hard, but now this kiss was soft and gentle. They soon melt in the kiss by French kissing, making the kiss feel warmer. Out of air, the two parted for air but Shindou had his air already and kissed her neck. Akara started to moan again as the brunette began licks her neck and soon bit it, leaving a mark that symbolizes Akara is Shindou's.

Yearning for more, Shindou takes off Akara's bra revealing her breasts. The breasts of the scarlette were not too big, not too small, but just right. Shindou's hands move up to Akara's breasts and started playing her nipples, which made Akara moan over and over again. She throws back when Shindou is now kissing her whole body, which she ended up laying down on Shindou's bed. Descending more, Shindou's lips moved down to Akara's stomach. Shindou can feel Akara shaking a little, so he stop and look at his flower maid to see if she's alright, but it looks like Akara was trying not to laugh so loud.

"T-that tickles." Akara suppressed her laugh into a small giggle.

Shindou couldn't help but smile at her. Akara is so cute in everything. "I'm sorry, I got myself carried away."

"It's fine," Akara brought her hand to Shindou's cheek, "Just do what your heart tells you to do."

The brunette couldn't smile any bigger and gave Akara a kiss on the nose, "I will," he murmured, and he kissed the girl again only this time on the legs. Shindou starts on the right leg and then the left. While doing this, he started caressing the scarlette's slender thighs which made her moan louder. When Shindou's hands met Akara's panties, he stopped himself. Would Akara really want him to do it? Even if it's his desire to do everything to her?

"What's wrong, Shindou-kun?" Akara can see Shindou's doubtful look.

"You really want to do this?" Shindou asked her doubtfully which she nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry about me," Akara reassured him as her arms stayed firmly behind Shindou's neck. She gave Shindou a soft peck on the lips so he doesn't worry about her. Feeling reassured now, Shindou pulls off the hair tie from Akara's ponytail letting her beautiful scarlet hair flow freely before taking off her panties and then his boxers. Now both of them are in equally state. "If I gone too fast for you, please let me know." Shindou told Akara, which she gave him a nod. "I'll be fine. As your maid, I'll do anything to please my master." Shindou smile once more before entering Akara slowly.

A long moan came out from Akara's mouth as Shindou slowly thrust in and out. Akara was panting in a fast pace due to Shindou's thrusting on her. She can feel her breath was taken away. The heat of their bodies started to rise up as sweat started to build up more which Shindou can slip in Akara so easily.

"More, more," Akara chanted as she clung onto Shindou for her dear life as he started grinding himself harder against her. This gave Akara all the pleasure from the brunette, despite of how painful it is. Shindou kept on thrusting on Akara even harder than before and made Akara moan even louder. "Sh-Shindou-kun~ I'm coming!" Akara moaned.

Shindou cupped Akara's face with his hands and kissed you passionately. He jabbed his tongue to her mouth and started exploring every inch of the scarlette's mouth and met her's. Both of their tongues started playing each other as Shindou's saliva trickles down to Akara's neck. Akara broke off the kiss because she was moaning on Shindou still slipping in her. They both continue to kiss each other while their hands started roaming around their bodies.

Both of them felt the inside of them were about to explode with fireworks. It does felt good, but at the same time it feels suffocating. After some time, Shindou loosened himself and collapse into his bed right next to Akara. They stared at each other as they panting heavily after their activity.

"Y-you're amazing, Shindou-kun..." Akara panted.

"I am?" Shindou flushed at the scarlette's comment.

Akara nod. "I'm sorry." Shindou apologized again, "All of this is my fault. I shouldn't do these things to you."

"It's okay," Akara reply, "I'm just doing my job to please you."

Shindou smile and kissed Akara softly on the lips before broke it off. He combed the scarlette's hair and said "I love you, Akara-chan."

"I love you too, Takuto-kun." Akara reply and soon enough both of them fell fast asleep.

Little did they know that the door of Shindou's room is unlocked. The door creaked open exposing none other than Shindou's father.

"I knew Hanaraki-san was a right choice of being Takuto's maid." he said to himself and closed the door quietly.

**~2 months later~**

The manager of the flower shop was back from her vacation. Although Akara can still work in the flower shop, she still has her job as a maid of Shindou's. Both Akara and Shindou are now officially dating, which made the Raimon team to blush while Kirino was very happy for both of them.

Later at Shindou's residence, Akara had prepared a parfait for Shindou.

"Here's the parfait, Takuto-sama." Akara said cheerfully as she place the parfait on the table. It's a strawberry flavored parfait with whipped cream on it and a strawberry on top of it.

"Arigatou, Aka-chan." Shindou thanked his maid. He was happy that even though Akara's job at the flower shop is back, she still wants to work as his maid.

"Say Ahh~." Akara held out a spoonful of parfait at Shindou.

"Ahh~" Shindou opens his mouth and Akara moves the spoon towards Shindou's mouth. The brunette ate the spoonful of parfait.

"How was it?" Akara asked.

"Ooshi des." Shindou smiled which made Akara smiled back.

Shindou then took the spoon from Akara's hand a scooped a spoonful one and put it towards Akara's mouth.

"Say Ahh~." Shindou said with a winked which made Akara blushed.

"B-but Takuto-kun," Akara protested softly, "I'm supposed to serve you!"

Shindou chuckled on his girlfriend's shyness.

"That's an order~." Shindou said teasingly which made Akara pout cutely before opening her mouth a little and ate the spoonful of parfait. Shindou notice some cream right below on Akara's face. He leans in and licks it, which made the maid blush redder.

"You're so cute when you blush, Aka-chan." Shindou winked to his girlfriend.

"Mou~ Takuto-kun~!" Akara whined.

And that's how fate brought them here. By working as a maid.

* * *

**Okay, I think I suck my first lemon there. Just you let you guys know, this is my first time writing a lemon story. And the ending is pretty lame as well though...**

**But anyways, thanks for reading 'You're My Maid?!'**

**Please review! No flames please!**

**Bye bye~!**


End file.
